Dual Sword Phantom Slayer
Dual Sword Phantom Slayer is the third melee weapon introduced under Transcendence Series. Overview :This item is obtainable from Premium Top 50 Decoder. In order to destroy the evil that makes the world go astray, these dual swords, which are infused with huge power, are able to take them down. If the special trigger conditions are met, the feast unfolds. Left click headshot does around 2880 damage to humans. Advantages *Extremely high stun power *Very high damage in all modes *No speed reduction *Can kill multiple enemies at once *Very high rate of slash even for secondary mode *Far attack range in special mode Disadvantages *Obtainable only during the event period *No knockback at all *Cannot be enhanced yet *Hard to use while using special mode (because of the blade movement) Release date *South Korea: 21 September 2017. *Indonesia: 6 December 2017 Tips ; Overall * To activate the "special attack", the wielder must combine its attack in the right order which is > > > > click. **The maximum range of special mode can reach is 5 meters * Since this weapon doesn't have or has very little knockback power, be careful of using it. * The A mode has 2 types of stab, the first one deals small damage, while the second one deals insane amount of damages. * The B Mode has 4 slashes, the first three didn't do a lot of damage, while the last one deals quite good damage. * This weapon also suitable on normal matches such as Team Deathmatch in Knife Battle, use the special mode to kill opponent with easily. Zombie Hero * The special mode is active for 10 seconds, that means it is great for killing enemies. Combine it with Deadly Shot for a devastating output. * Never facing a Heavy zombie alone, considering it has a really decent stun reduction passive skill. * To facing a horde of zombies, Spamming B mode is not recommended since it has a not-really-good damage and a low Stun Power, Use A mode instead. * There is a slight delay after using Both mode, be careful of using it. ** Even in special mode, there are delays too, While activating the Sword Feast and after the Sword Feast ends. ** To Maintain The Delay Quickly change back to Sword again by Press Q 2 times quickly By the Time Sword Festive is about to Finish So you can skip the Delay on Sword animation * Red Dragon Cannon and Stun Rifle are one of best primary weapon to paired with this. The usually tactic is giving the zombie (s) big damage and stuned for a moment then hit them with A mode to finishing they too. Zombie Scenario * Use Sword Feast special mode to clear horde of zombies from your path. * This weapon is a really good barrier-breaker because deals tremendous damage in whatsover modes. * Not recommended facing a Unreachable bosses such as Angra, Kraken, Chrono Wing. * There is a bug when the user can unlimitedly spamming B mode in Buy Zone with pressing Right click and F2 rapidly at the same time. User Counter-terrorist: * May : Seen in posters. Gallery File:Dualsword_slash_viewmodel.png|Slash view model File:Dualsword_stab_viewmodel.png|Stab view model File:Dualsword_special_viewmodel.png|Special skill view model Buffsword mei.png|HD Mei with Phantom Slayer File:Dualsword_mei.png|Ditto buffsword korea.jpg|Korea poster File:Dualsword_hud.png|HUD icon 2017_1010_1942_43_0.jpg|Obtained from Premium Top 50 Decoder File:Dualsword idn.jpg|Indonesia Poster 2017_1211_1402_22_0.jpg|In-Game Screenshot 2017_1211_1311_46_0.jpg|Ditto, Sword Feast B mode.jpg|B Mode's Flower Petals A mode.jpg|A Mode's Flower Petals File:CSO 極道滅殺～無延遲連擊玩法 Dual Sword Phantom Slayer Non-Delay Wielding Play File:CSO 카스온라인 신규초월 칼 듀얼소드 팬텀 슬레이어 리뷰(New Weapon Dual Sword Phantom Slayer Review) File:CSO_CSN_Z-Weapon_Review_Dual_Sword_Phantom_Slayer Trivia *This is the first dual-wielded melee weapon under Transcendence Series. *When either sword impacts any wall or enemy, rose petals and cherry blossoms emerge. This does not happen for the radial sword flurry. *This is first weapon to have a combo to make a new attack style. Category:Melee Category:Weapons Category:Dual wielded weapons